1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to handling apparatuses, more particularly to a handling apparatus for a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A motherboard, secured to a server, often has a large size and a large weight. A handle is usually secured to the motherboard with screws for handling the motherboard. However, the handle is often located between a disk drive bracket and a plurality of memory cards, and it is inconvenient for securing or disassembling disk drives of the disk drive bracket and the plurality of memory cards. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.